


Melodic whispers

by Sunshine_O_Mine



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_O_Mine/pseuds/Sunshine_O_Mine
Summary: An au at a private school. It doesnt have the most details but I want to work it out in a way first and am still enjoying it. I hope you can too!





	Melodic whispers

Great uncle Ford 'paid' for the twins to go to a boarding school after the summer. Despite not accepting the apprenticeship he wanted Dipper to get a good education and Mabel to experience all their amazing programs. It's joke of how it actually happened since the parents wouldn't take cash.  
Dipper in his idealization of great uncle Ford said it was probably a favor due to all the amazing research he has made. Why wouldn't he have connections to other scholars?  
Mabel was convinced grunkle Stan conned the school pretending to be Ford. Their parents wouldn't have to accept money if the school was willing to accept forgeries.  
Needless to say Dipper tried not to think of Mabel's being possible since it implied the opportunity could be taken away if they were found out and that such systems are gravely flawed. Never let an anxious person think they are accomplices in a crime- total rookie mistake if Mabel had anything to support her idea she atleast had the self control not to admit it.  
Self control and Mabel may not be the right way to put it- to change the topic she screeched at how cute a boy on a pamphlet for the school was.  
He was holding a cute rabbit giving her all the more reason to freak out joyfully  
Wearing a sweater with a fluffy bunny was a coincidence to say the least.  
Good or bad? Couldnt really be clear with how Dipper's ears were ringing from "DESTINED LOVE OF MY LIFE" Mabel mode or new best friend veiwing him as the same kind of adorable as the pet.  
The boy could very well get hounded one way or another but.. it made Dipper peak at the photo if only to appease her at keep his mind off of theoretical fraud.  
It didn't seem like he knew his picture was being taken hair standing up straight in a mess, not looking at the camera and what really sold that thought was how it seemed like he was talking but the person taking it didn't even try to include who he was with.  
A kind smile was on the photographed boy's face tinged with a sadnesss that didn't fit on someone their age yet fit him perfectly emotions blended.  
Without realizing Dipper was checking his pocket to make sure he had his own pamphlet- not because of the stranger. Ofcourse not!  
He just wanted to be prepared for the school.  
For what though? He couldn't have known  
Atleast not yet


End file.
